


Cheese!

by mikagezaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikagezaya/pseuds/mikagezaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who knew you were so cheesy Iwa-chan?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese!

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic, copied from my tumblr. Hope you enjoy it :D

_June 10_

“Iwa-chan~” the irritating sing-song voice suddenly piped up from behind him. Startled, Iwaizumi turned his head around, “Wha-” only for his phone to be snatched away. **Crap!** He twisted his body and grasped uselessly at air as Oikawa lifted the phone out of his reach, above his head. **Damn him and his height!**

“Eh~ What’s this Iwa-chan?” Slamming his head to the table with a huff, said boy waited for the incessant teasing to come. He should’ve known better than to look at that picture, especially since he knew Oikawa might come to his class for the annual “Happy Birthday!” surprise greeting. He couldn’t help it. The picture was of the two of them celebrating his fourth birthday, the first birthday they celebrated together after becoming neighbours. Wide grin plastered across his face, the young Oikawa had Iwaizumi in a semi-chokehold, teetering on his tip-toes so that his chin could perch on his friends shoulder. Iwaizumi on the other hand, was slightly flushed out of embarrassment, still unaccustomed to Oikawa’s close contact, but was genuinely smiling at the camera with his hand in an awkward peace sign (at Oikawa’s insistence of course). 

It was the time before volleyball, before Oikawa’s obsession, before the endless nights spent poring over videos of practice matches. Where there wasn’t any self-placed expectations, no scowling junior to bother about, without the pain that came with crushing defeat. When the façade that Oikawa now wore didn’t exist. Yet, he wouldn’t change anything. Without volleyball, he couldn’t be the ace Oikawa put so much faith in, couldn’t be the pillar that supported the ceiling cracking and crumbling before it was filled in again. He loved volleyball as much as Oikawa did. After all, they started off playing together in the neighbourhood sandbox. The place they first met. He knew he wasn’t the overly sentimental, lingering-on-the-past type, but sometimes he liked to reminisce the dynamics they had before the volleyball he gifted to Oikawa nearly a month after the picture was taken. 

“Wow! This was so long ago. Didn’t think you saved a digital copy of it! Who knew you were so cheesy, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa teased, bending over the slouched Iwaizumi on the table. **Now!** Hand shooting up from his side, Iwaizumi grabbed the phone back and quickly locked the screen. His sense of victory was short-lived as the sound of Oikawa’s started “eek!” reminded him that Oikawa had to be punished. Boiling over at the thought that Oikawa created such a ruckus in his classroom (yeah, not many people came to school so early but-), he grabbed at the brown-haired captain’s collar and yanked him down.

“Iwa-chan! Careful with the uniform- Ouch! That hurt!” Oikawa grasped his head at the throbbing pain, rubbing circles at the now-tender area. “Meanie! Iwa-chan is so mean to me! HMPH! No cake for you!” Sulking, he stormed out the class in fake anger. 

Relieved that the nuisance was gone, Iwaizumi flopped into his seat and sighed. He noticed his other classmates had witnessed the whole scene but were so used to their antics that they merely resumed their conversation after the initial shock at the outburst. **Hmm… Cake, eh?**

=======

Volleyball practice came and went. Oikawa seemed to be his usual self, joking with the rest of the team, but Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa had been less annoying today. Frowning, he wondered if he was still upset about the morning’s events. “Iwa-chan! I know you’re a year older now, but stop being so grumpy! You’ll have old man wrinkles!” At that, the rest of team seemed to remember the significance of the day as congratulations swarmed his way. **Weird, he hasn’t even wished me yet. What happened to being the first to wish me every year?** The bizarreness of his thought made him completely forget the earlier insult, keeping silent as he and Oikawa changed out of their practice clothes and headed home.

“Ah, Iwa-chan. I forgot something I needed to do. I’ll come over after dinner, okay?” At that, the familiar back disappeared into his own house. What could he possibly have to do? As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Oikawa was smart and probably completed assignments in class out of boredom. The only time he did things like this was when he didn’t want Iwaizumi to be with him. Usually because he wanted to concentrate on volleyball videos without stopping. 

Puzzled, Iwaizumi shook his head as he strolled through the main door to his bedroom. He mechanically went through the motions of showering, eating dinner, and tried his best to keep up conversation with his parents. They passed him his presents (a new pair of earphones and sports shoes) which gratefully accepted before trudging to his room. He flopped to the bed and sighed out loud. _Iwa-chan, sighing’s no good! You lose part of your soul each time you sigh!_ The truth was his life revolved around being better at volleyball and taking care of Aobajousai’s captain that he didn’t really have friends and worries outside of volleyball. Just like him thinking over what’s wrong with Oikawa at present.

“IWA-CHAN~!”

**Whoa.** Getting off his bed, Iwaizumi made his way to the bedroom window, squinting through the darkness into the other boy’s room. Or he would’ve, had the lights been on. “What is it, Bakawa? Why aren’t the lights on?” “Shush! Come over!!”

Confused, he slid the window open and carefully stretched out toward’s Oikawa’s own bedroom window. He grappled onto the ledge, and almost lost his footing before a pair of hands shot out to steady him. “Careful!” He let himself be pulled into the dark room, sitting below the windowsill as he waited for Oikawa to tell him what’s going on. 

*flick*

Blinded white light flooded through the room, and Iwaizumi groaned as his covered his eyes that tried to readjust. Alien posters slowly came into vision, along with the bed and desk on either side of the room. Oikawa stood near the light switch, offering a sheepish smile of apology. “Surprise!”

At the centre of the room, a small coffee table that was normally found downstairs had a small rectangular cake with the words ‘Happy 17th Birthday Iwa-chan!“ on it. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but grin at the sight. He could probably trace the approximate time Oikawa started calling him 'Iwa-chan’ by scrolling through the 12 birthday cake photos in his phone. "Thanks, Oikawa.” 

Beaming, Oikawa bounded over and barrelled at him, whispering, “Happy Birthday!” They stayed like that for a while, Iwaizumi eventually returning the hug. “Hey, let me eat the cake!” Jumping up, Oikawa excitedly hopped over to the table and handed him the knife. “I took a picture of the cake already, so don’t forget to make a wish!” He closed his eyes in a silent wish, and sunk the knife through the cake. They never bothered with candles since it’d be too much effort, plus it meant that they got to eat the cake faster. Digging in, Iwaizumi was surprised that the cake tasted mildly like cheesecake.

“It’s a chocolate cheesecake! Dark, sweet and cheesy like my Iwa-chan!” 

He couldn’t believe Oikawa said that! He was at a loss for words and decided to just shove more cake in his mouth. At the cackling laughter, he narrowed his eyes, refusing to respond and give Oikawa the satisfaction of annoying him. 

After clearing up the plates, Iwaizumi was about to climb out the window when something pulled his sleeve. “Where are you going, Iwa-chan? C'mon, I want my photo!” Oikawa angled Iwaizumi’s back to the window, and took his phone out of his pocket. As they faced the camera in selfie mode, Oikawa wrapped one arm around his neck, forming a 'V’ as he smiled broadly.

__

/C'mon Hajime-chan. Smile at the camera!

Ready?

3… 2… 1… 

CHEESE!/


End file.
